All I Ever Wanted Was You
by littleangelinlove
Summary: *AU* It's hard to explain in so little words, so read the summary inside!


All I Ever Wanted Was You  
  
By: Kelcie Hicks/LittleAngeInLove  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I'm sure just like all you other   
  
sane girls, I wish that Chad Michael Murray belonged to me so I could use him as  
  
my love slave! There's nothing wrong with that, though, let me assure you, because Chad Michael Murray is the sexiest guy alive! Yes, yes he is! We all love CMM, I assure you yet again.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for later chapters, brief language, and drug and alcohol abuse.  
  
Authors Note: Some of my stories are being posted at RoryDuGreys' website,   
  
so if you have time, please go to www.geocities.com/rorydugrey. It'd be greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, a friend of mine, Tara, (a.k.a. Gnome) is now posting stories, so if you'd read them and  
  
review them, it's be really great of you!! Also, I have a little over a month of my summer vaca   
  
to update/write stories, so let me know which ones you'd like to read! Thnx!  
  
  
  
Summary: Tristan Alexander Hayden is the son of Christopher Hayden and Loralei Gilmore-Hayden. Loralei (Rory) Danielle DuGrey is the daughter of Michael and Julia DuGrey. (I changed their middle names due to the fact that this is an Alternate Universe and they have different parents in my story.) Tristan grew up in Miami, FL, while Rory grew up in Hartford, CT. Tristan's senior year, Loralei, Christopher, and Tristan move to Hartford, CT, to be closer to Loralei's parents. Thus, beginning my story when the two teenagers meet at their first day of senior year.   
  
Descriptions of my make believe people. Rory's twin brother is Alexx Joseph DuGrey. He's is a little over 6 feet tall, has sandy blond hair, laughing blue eyes mirroring Rory's, and is the most sought after guy in the 12th grade, although he has been in a serious relationship since the 10th grade. Rory's best friend and Alexx's girlfriend is. Lexi Woods She is around 5'4" with long blond hair green eyes, overly hyper and has been with Alexx since sophomore year. Alexx's best friend and one of Rory's flavors of the week is Devon Thorell. Devon is about 5'11" with spiked blond hair, silver/blue eyes that danced, and had been chasing after Rory since 6th grade. These are just a few of the characters that will mostly be in the story that you don't have the description of. If I throw anyone else in, I'll add his or her description in during the story.   
  
Chapter One: So this is Chilton?  
  
After only being in Hartford a couple of days, Chilton was already starting. Waking up later than intended that morning, Tristan simply rolled out of bed, running his fingers through his hair making them spikier than before. Falling to the ground, he did 20 push ups before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
  
When he came back out of the bathroom, he found one of the maids had placed the many pieces of his uniform on the bed. Laying before him was the required khaki pants, the dark blue blazer with the Chilton emblem, a choice of two ties (a solid dark blue, or a blue and red striped one), and his choice of a long sleeved or short sleeved light blue button up. Also lying on the bed was a cotton wife beater to be worn under his button up, and of course, his favorite chain.   
  
  
  
Getting dressed, Tristan rolled the sleeves of his long sleeved blue button up and only buttoned to the top 5 buttons. Tying the tie loosely around his neck, he sat on the end of his bed to tie his Doc Martens. Grabbing the blazer from the bed, he made his way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen, he found his mother and father laughing about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and how the oompa loompas got cuter and cuter every time one of them watched it. Skipping around the kitchen singing the Oompa Loompa song, Loralei halted in front of him and grinned.   
  
"My little boy is going to Chilton! I'm so proud." Loralei said wiping fake tears from her eyes and leaning her head onto Christopher's shoulder as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Grabbing the coffee from his mom's hand, Tristan laughed. "Mom, you get crazier every time they let you come home from the mental institution."   
  
Pouting, Loralei grabbed the coffee back from Tristan and skipped up to her room. "Have fun in Hell my darling boy! And don't say I didn't warn you!" She said, poking her head back down smiling, she added an " I love you!" before rushing up the stairs to get ready for work.  
  
Grinning at his father, Tristan downed the coffee in a matter of seconds before glancing at his Fossil watch. "Shit, I got to go. Later dad." Tristan said, placing the cup into the sink before running out of the Hayden Mansion and into their garage where many cars were parked. Grabbing the keys to his midnight blue, 1996 Dodge Viper GTS with white racing stripes, he opened the garage door, and backed out of the circular driveway. Speeding off to his destination, Chilton.  
  
When Tristan arrived at Chilton, he noticed heads beginning to turn to see the new boy that was now beginning here. Smirking, Tristan thought silently to him, ' I'm going to be in so easily... this school better watch out.' Stepping out of his Viper, he made his way to the steps.  
  
As he was walking up the steps, he heard whispers all around him. Just as he was about to enter the school, every in the quad fell silent. Turning around, Tristan saw a 2000 Silver Jaguar XK8 convertible come screeching into the school, a boy behind the wheel, a girl beside him, and another boy and girl in the back.   
  
Entranced by the girl in the front seat, Tristan became unable to move his feet, all he could do was watch her every move. She laughed loudly as she flipped her hair and stepped out of the car. Behind Tristan, two boys were talking.  
  
"She's back?!" A male voice asked, obviously shocked. Turning around to the voice, Tristan looked at the boy.  
  
Nodding to the girl he assumed they were talking about, Tristan asked, "Who's she?"   
  
Opening his mouth to speak, a girl stepped in between them and interrupted. "Rory DuGrey." She said, before running down the steps to greet the well missed senior girl.  
  
Looking at the boy once, Tristan held his hand out, "Tristan Hayden. I'm new. So who's the girl?" Tristan asked once again.  
  
Shaking Tristan's hand, the other boy smiled, "Duncan James. That girl is Rory DuGrey. Gorgeous, isn't she?" Duncan asked, staring over at her.  
  
"Yeah, she's beautiful. But why did you seem so surprised that she was back?" Tristan asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Rory DuGrey is the Queen of this school. She decides who's in and who's out. Sophomore year she got sent away to Military School in North Carolina. Everyone thought she was gone for good, even her brother." Duncan said, about to go down there, then turning around, "Do you want me to introduce you to them? Alexx and I are good friends, we play football together and I dated Rory once."   
  
Nodding, Tristan followed him back down the steps to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen on this face of the planet.  
  
When he got down there, he wasn't surprised to see about 20 guys surrounding her and about 20 girls trying to get her attention. Even though he was new, it was obvious this girl meant a lot to this school.  
  
Eavesdropping, Tristan heard a girl talking to two other girls.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe she's back?!" One of the girls had asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
"Who cares?" An angry voice asked, dripping with years of jealousy.  
  
"Everyone! This is a big deal, Paris." Another voice piped in, as if it was the most   
  
obvious answer.  
  
Hearing the other girl agree and the angrier girl growl, the subject was dropped and the   
  
two girls began talking about their newest crushes, while the girl he had assumed was  
  
Paris watched on in envy as everyone surrounded the said Queen of Chilton.  
  
Duncan nudged Tristan in the side and laughed, "What are you doing Hayden? Do you want to meet them or not?" He asked, grinning.  
  
Smiling at the other boy, Tristan nodded, "Lead the way." And began following Duncan through the throngs of people surrounding the 4 kids that had stepped out of the Jaguar.  
  
Once Tristan had made his way to them, his jaw dropped to the ground. This girl was more beautiful up close than he imagined from a couple yards away. She had long, chocolate brown hair with natural highlights, probably from spending the summer in the sun. Her sun kissed skin sparkled under the sun and looked as if it were being begged to be kissed. Her lips were pouty with hints of crimson red lipstick. But what struck Tristan the most were her eyes. They were so blue, almost as if they had a life of their own. They sparkled as if taunting them, or as if she was holding the secrets of the world and were laughing because no one knew what was to come and she knew it all.   
  
"Rory, babe, you get more beautiful every time you get back from your 2 year vacations at boot camp!" Tristan heard Duncan say.  
  
Rory began to laugh and Tristan felt like he was flying. The purest laugh he had ever heard escaped the lips of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 'I wonder if she knows the sound could bring a grown man to his knees...' Tristan thought silently to himself, not able to tear his eyes from her.  
  
Rory stopped laughing and her eyes locked on the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. 'Who is he?' She thought to herself, drowning in the pools that were his eyes. Letting her eyes roam over his body, she began to smile. He had tousled blond hair that stood out in every direction. He was tall, at least six feet tall, and well built, too, from what she could see. There was a smirk firmly placed on his lips that made her want to kiss him senseless. 'Whoa DuGrey, what are you thinking?! You don't even know this boy...' She thought to herself.  
  
Once she found her voice, Rory nudged Duncan, "Who's your friend?" She asked, her eyes once again falling on Tristan.  
  
"Oh yes, the reason I came over to grace you with my presence. Rory DuGrey, meet Tristan Hayden, it's his first day." Duncan told Rory.  
  
Nodding, Rory smiled, and reached out her hand. "Tristan, nice to meet you." Rory said, smiling a genuine smile before realizing that there was a boy behind her glaring over her shoulder.  
  
Tristan grabbed her hand and lowered his lips to it. "Same goes for you, Rory." Tristan said seductively. His smirk grew wider when he saw a boy standing behind Rory, a glare crossing his features.  
  
The boy behind Rory was Devon Thorell, Tristan soon found out after Rory had introduced them.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Tristan asked Rory, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Friend." Rory said, smiling at Tristan. Tristan smiled. As he watched Devon flinch as Rory said the word 'friend', Tristan's smiled widened.   
  
"Hey man, Alexx DuGrey." Tristan heard the boy next to Rory say, "Rory's brother. You new?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tristan." Tristan told him, nodding his head in his direction.   
  
Stepping closer to Tristan, Alexx whispered in his ear. "Don't hurt my sister, because I will hunt you down."  
  
Shocked, Tristan looked Alexx in the eyes, confusion crossing his face. Laughing, Alexx shook his head as if saying, 'A brother knows.' Then interrupting once again, Alexx nodded once more to the girl beside him.  
  
"This is Lexi, my girlfriend." Alexx said introducing the two.  
  
"Hey Lexi, I'm Tristan." Tristan said shaking her hand, his gaze still drifting to where Rory was laughing with Duncan, and a few other people Tristan was sure he'd get to know in the future.  
  
Moments later, the bell rang. As everyone slowly made their way into the school, Tristan smiled at Rory's retreating form as he walked with Duncan up the steps.  
  
"So... this is Chilton?" Tristan asked. A few steps in front of him, Duncan laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Yes, this is Chilton. Home of the best parties, hottest chicks, and greatest sports teams in all of Connecticut. And this is our homeroom..." Duncan said walking in through the door.  
  
Following him through the door, Tristan's eyes landed on Rory DuGrey, and for what seemed like the 20th time that day, Tristan's couldn't help but grin. 


End file.
